This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. BACKGROUND: HIV infection and its treatment, specifically protease inhibitor (PI) therapy, have been associated with an increased risk for cardiovascular disease. Heart rate recovery (HRR) following peak exercise is predictive of future cardiovascular events and mortality in the general population. Nothing is known regarding HRR in individuals infected with HIV on highly active antiretroviral therapy (HAART).